Kings and Queens
by Zombiegirl197
Summary: We are the Kings and Queens of promise! We were the victims of ourselves, maybe the children of a lesser God, between Heaven and Hell! Heaven and Hell!  some Christian themes


**Kings and Queens**

"_Ooooh, ooh. oh!_

_Oooh, ooh, oh!_

_Oooooh, ooooh, ooh!_

_Oooh, ooh, oh!_

_Into the night,_

_Desperate and broken,_

_The sound of a fight,_

_Father has spoken…"_

They could still remember that night so very well: that Christmas where everything had changed for them. The museum, Rosseta Stone, the red light, and the Gods…

They had come when hearing the explosion and their father talking to someone, catching sight of them and told them with his eyes to stay out of sight, from the chaotic man leering down at their father as he cackled. Then their father was encased in a golden coffin and that was the last they had seen him alive…now he is Osiris, ruler of the Underworld and they, his children, remain up on the Earth, missing him as well as their mother as they requite others with the same royal blood in their veins, after the Red Pyramid incident. Closer than they ever had been before as siblings, thankful that they now share the bond many others had sought after all their lives. And it was all because of that night that started it all…

They remember and they shall never forget that night…

That cursed yet also blessed night for them…

For if that night hadn't happened, they wouldn't be…

"_We were the Kings and Queens of promise!_

_We were the victims of ourselves_

_Maybe the children of a lesser God_

_Between Heaven and Hell,_

_Heaven and Hell!"_

Horus and Isis recalled that time very well. When they finally been set free and leaped up in joy, tasting the fresh air they had longed for and quickly made use of their freedom, taking on two hosts that were none other than the siblings with the blood of the Pharaohs in them. They sought to go out and fulfill their dreams, one in being the ruler again, the other in having their family happy and doing it for them and them only, despite the dirty deeds and sneaky ways she made in getting them in that high position. However, she truly had the best intentions at heart, because…she did not wish to see anything happen to them. That includes her rather chaotic brother, even if that care is way, deep, deep, all the under, down in her heart…though, she never admit it out loud, her pride wouldn't allow it.

However, as their journey with their hosts continued, they both saw and learned many things with them, and in a way, had grown up more than they had before. True, there were many scenarios that were very dangerous and nearly got their hosts killed but they still managed to make it. And Horus and Isis had never encountered such strong willed humans before, even with all their faults. It was as if they were starting over, finally. Even if some things remained the same, they were starting to change. Even if just a little, it was a change nonetheless.

And the two Egyptian beings looked at each other during one of their outings together and smiled, knowing exactly what the other is thinking. They had been siblings once in another lifetime, so they understand the bond their former hosts had with each other.

No, 'hosts' is not the right word.

They were 'friends'.

"I think this modern day world is not so bad after all…" Horus said to his mother and smiled, recalling the adventure he, Isis, Carter, and Sadie had, Bast too along with Dough boy.

"Yes…it's, how they call it, 'awesome'." Isis replied, trying out the word Sadie had taught her along with others, some slang and curse words that made the Goddess at first appalled to learn about. But then she got used it, no doubt the human rubbing off on her.

"…I still hate the Romans."

"Diddo."

They both started laughing, happy to just 'hang out' together, grinning as they recall the fond moments they shared with their 'friends', wondering what they're doing now.

"_Into your eyes,_

_Desperate and broken_

_We stole our new lives_

_Through blood and pain_

_In defense of our dreams_

_In defense of our dreams…_

_(dreams, dreams)"_

The new requites were learning many things from their teachers: two siblings and one cat Goddess.

At first, they were nervous and excited, not sure to decide which to feel when they came to the mansion, meeting the strange magicians and their cat for the first time. Even the Shabti named "Doughboy" was properly introduced. Though, he kept on spouting about his 'higher superiority' and using the mighty power of 'cheese'. Yeah, real interesting guy…er…shabti...

Then came the lessons…

They struggled and were frustrated in the beginning but soon started to get the hang of it, working out their magic and fighting skills as best as they could. Before, the two teachers let them all choose whatever course they wanted and learn from there, however, they soon made everyone learned a little bit of everything, broadening and expanding their knowledge as they learned not only from their teachers but from each other. It was how it should be, to keep on learning as many things as they can, to not be limited to one course of knowledge. Just as one learns how to heal and produce spells, they must also learn how to fight with a weapon should their want be taken away and move their body around in order to dodge spells and be able to gain more advantage than their opponent since it seems they would often stay in one place, casting spells as they did so.

Sadie and Carter had learned this when Bast did all of this with her weapons during a lesson and decided to act upon that, thanking the cat Goddess who merely smiled and purred, glad to be of service.

They need all the knowledge they can get, after all.

Apophis was rising…

They need to work as hard as they can if they ever want to be strong enough to face him in body, mind, and spirit.

Won't Thoth be proud in finding them all reading books (some more grudgingly than others)

Sadie had a horrible time.

Carter was a happy nerd.

Everyone else had mixed feelings.

However, in due time, they shall be thankful in the future. For, without those words they read and knowledge they gained, they wouldn't be able to hold out long enough in the great battle.

And, as the elder sibling looked back at the large group behind him, a serious expression on, he nodded and raised his sword up high, letting out a battle cry as well as his sister and the others, charging into battle with their hearts filled with rekindled hope and fire of a spirit burning with passion and the spirit of the brave, the strong, and the pride of warriors.

For never was there ever a group such as they…

They were…

"_We are the Kings and Queens of promise!_

_We were the victims of ourselves_

_Maybe the children of a lesser God_

_Between Heaven and Hell_

_Heaven and Hell!"_

The place was in disarray, so many fallen and others standing above them, breathing hard and thankful to be alive. The night sky shining with stars below as the first part of the war had ended, everyone standing in the darkness as they listened to the sound of the wind blowing, the night creatures either howling or singing a tune only they could ever understand. They looked at each other, amazed that everyone was still alive on their side, a few injured here and there but no one died. That's what startled and surprised them both.

Then, they narrowed their eyes and nodded, looking back up at the stars, glaring at the moon in remembrance of a friend they once knew now lost to them. But, they smiled, knowing that no matter if he did not remember them or not, they shall always remain in his soul. That's what friendships is. Once one's soul has been tainted by another, it can never be removed. Even If you should take away all consciousness of the memories, they still remain there, and no God can ever erase them.

"We still have much to learn…" she said, turning to her brother who nodded.

Hesitantly, she grabbed a hold of his hand and squeezed, earning a surprised look from him. She gave him a glare, her cheeks pink as she told him not speak a word otherwise he'll ruin the moment. He merely chuckled, shaking his head as he looked back up, squeezing her hand also. The two remained there for a long time until they both turned back and left, returning home to the others, their spirits soaring in the wind that was the ever calm and soothing night. They both paused for a moment when they thought they hear a voice that sounded neither man nor woman yet also both at the same time only to shrug it off, thinking they had imagined it. Unaware of the robed figure staring after them with a smile on his bearded face, violet eyes filled with kindness while he raise up a hand with a white dove on it, some green plant in the bird's beak.

He whispered something to the bird and the dove flew away from his scarred hands that looked as though something had penetrated it in the middle. The wind blowing again and he vanished, leaving nothing behind to tell of him ever being there.

"_The age of man is over_

_The darkness comes at dawn_

_These lessons that we've learned here_

_Have only just begun…"_

Despite what many believe in that the Gods and Goddess cannot change, that is the humans that are able to change and re-create things, is both true and false. For you see, it is the human that changes the God or Goddess they've hosted and they in turn change the human. It is mostly a very subtle change, the knowledge exchanged, the memories shared, and the experiences they've witnessed together. However, it is merely a stone being thrown into the water, creating small, not very impressive ripples. Then the ripples grow larger and larger, setting things into motion and before anyone has realized it, they are somehow different than they first started out as.

And then they come realize that they have changed.

Surprise and bewilderment etched across the God or Goddess' face as they looked out with new eyes and see exactly how their human host sees the world.

Then they realize how small they really are in this vast plain universe as they gaze up at the stares and wonder what is beyond them. For, in this time and age, the Egyptian beings have come to learn things that of Planets, Galaxies, Stars, Black holes, and Super-novas. In all their years, they have never even heard of such things nor seen it. And the sun that Ra is supposed to be is far more different than they had first imagined. What other wonders does this world hold that they do not know of? What other worlds exist out there in the great beyond?

Perhaps humans are far better beings than those of mythical lore and legend for they are willing to change and grow, learn and seek out knowledge whilst they, so called Superior beings, refused to change and stay in the same limbo they are familiar with. This only served to hinder them, especially when the humans decided to turn and place the blame on them for what had happened thousands of centuries ago and locked them away. But, only now, after so many years, do they find themselves in a new era and are frightened to say the least. So much has changed that is seemed to have happened over night. And they are left in utter confusion and turmoil, some expressing this greatly while others hid it from view, trying to hide their emotions and not let anyone know how they felt.

But then, there came Hope, from the despair and fear they held then. A hope in the form of two siblings who are willing to teach them about the world and, in turn were taught of the old ways by them; though it was due to an evil arising but it was still nice to see that the humans are willing to learn as much as possible, even if it is in order to fight in a war. Then others came and there was no longer fear for now, they had something to look to when in doubt and questions to be answered, no matter how silly they were.

And they were eternally grateful for they are given a chance to finally, at last, create a new story for themselves and adapt, change, and walk their owns paths.

Ra has certainly learned this as he walked down the city streets, admiring the buildings and muttering 'Giant Popsicles' and 'Racing Monsters!' as Set walked beside him, sighing for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"Calm down grandfather, please. Or you'll over exert yourself!" he said to the old man who turned to him for a split second, unblinking yellowing eyes fixated on the red headed Egyptian God who couldn't help but shudder. Those eyes were just creepy. Then, out of nowhere, the old man cried and gave Set a bone crushing hug, bawling like crazy while people paused to look at the strange scene.

"Grandfather! Calm down! What's gotten into you?" Set inquired while he awkwardly rubbed his back, smiling sheepishly at the curious stares.

"Luv u ma doggy Sety!" the old man said as he then chirped up and smiled, sunny and happy all of a sudden. Then he saw an ice cream store and jumped, running over laughing like the loon that he is.

"Grandfather, wait!" Set yelled after the old man who was chasing birds in front of the ice cream store, singing 'Hakuna Mattata'.

The God of Chaos sighed again but a small smile appeared on his face.

He was glad he had his best friend again. He only wished his grandfather wasn't so off his rocker as that one wizard guy he read about in a famous book series (out of sheer boredom and interest since it was so popular)

"Train you I will, in ways of the Jedi hehehehe!" Ra said to a little boy who smiled and giggled.

Or the old coot could make an impressive Master Yoda.

"_We were the Kings and Queens of promise_

_We were the victims of ourselves_

_Maybe the children of a lesser God_

_Between Heaven and Hell!"_

They all stood on top of the mountains. Side by side as they gazed down at the battlefield below, eyes alit with determination and a strong will unlike anything ever seen. The light shinning bright and full of hope in their eyes; a new rekindled feeling of willing to die for what they believe in, no matter the cost, for in the end, they are the Kings and Queens.

The two siblings looked at each other and smiled, taking each others' hand as they raised their weapons before the army behind them made of Gods, Goddess, creatures of myths and legends, and the Blood of the Pharaohs and magician. They let out a cry and were joined by the others as they began their descent to battle, spirits flying and heart beating as one.

They believed in nothing but the beating of their hearts, the truth, and who they are.

"_We are Kings~!_

_(Oooh, oooh, oh!)_

_We are the Queens~!_

_(Oooh, oooh, oh!)_

_We are the Kings~!_

_(Oooh, oooh, oh!)_

_We are the Queens~!_

_(Oooh!Oooh Oh!)_

_Oooooh, oooh, ooooh~_

_Oooooh, ooh, oh!_

_Oooh, oooh, oh!_


End file.
